List of Battle Angel Alita chapters
'' as published by Shueisha on September 24, 1991 in Japan.]] This is a complete list of chapters for the Japanese manga series Battle Angel Alita, written and illustrated by Yukito Kishiro. __TOC__ Volume list Battle Angel Alita | ISBN = 978-4-08-875071-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 1995 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-003-8 | OriginalTitle = 錆びた天使 | TranslitTitle = Sabita Tenshi | LicensedTitle = Rusty Angel | ChapterList = * Fight 1: ** * Fight 2: ** * Fight 3: ** * Fight 4: ** * Fight 5: ** * Fight 6: ** | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875072-9 | LicensedRelDate = 1995 | LicensedISBN = 1-56931-049-1 | OriginalTitle = 鋼鉄の処女 | TranslitTitle = Kōtetsu no Shojo | LicensedTitle = Tears of an Angel | ChapterList = * Fight 7: (included in volume 1 for the English language edition) * Fight 8: ** 01. "Running Wild" * Fight 9: ** 02. "Awakening Heart" * Fight 10: ** 03. "Fugitive of Dreams" * Fight 11: ** 04. "Broken Hearts" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875073-6 | LicensedRelDate = November 5, 1995 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-092-2 | OriginalTitle = 殺戮の天使 | TranslitTitle = Satsuriku no Tenshi | LicensedTitle = Killing Angel | ChapterList = * Fight 12: ** 05. "Lost Lives" (included in volume 2 for the English language edition) * Fight 13: ** Race 01: "Discovery" * Fight 14: ** Race 02: "New Alliance" * Fight 15: ** Race 03: "Work to rule" * Fight 16: ** Race 04: "To Kill or to Win" * Fight 17: ** Race 05: "Risking All" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875074-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 5, 1995 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-082-3 | OriginalTitle = 炎の中に立つ男 | TranslitTitle = Honō no Naka ni Tatsu Otoko | LicensedTitle = Angel of Victory | ChapterList = * Fight 18: ** Race 01: "Face of Evil/Touch of Cruelty" * Fight 19: ** Race 02: "Fight Like the Wind" * Fight 20: ** Race 03: "Tradition" * Fight 21: ** Race 04: "Mistery Dance" * Fight 22: ** Race 05: "The Ultimate Art" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875075-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 1996 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-053-3 | OriginalTitle = 復讐の季節 | TranslitTitle = Fukushū no Kisetsu | LicensedTitle = Angel of Redemption | ChapterList = * Fight 23: ** Cycle 01: "Lost Sheep" * Fight 24: ** Cycle 02: "Melody of Redemption" * Fight 25: ** Cycle 03: "Laboratory" * Fight 26: ** Cycle 04: "Reality Crumbles" * Fight 27: ** Cycle 05: "Scapegoat" * Fight 28: ** Cycle 06: "Face the facts" * Fight 29: ** Cycle 07: "New Angels" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875076-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 1997 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-127-1 | OriginalTitle = 自由への道 | TranslitTitle = Jiyū e no Michi | LicensedTitle = Angel of Death | ChapterList = * Fight 30: ** Journey 01: "Judgment Day" * Fight 31: ** Journey 02: "Descent" * Fight 32: ** Journey 03: "Pride" * Fight 33: ** Journey 04: "Dog Eat Dog" * Fight 34: ** Journey 05: "Cowardice" * Fight 35: ** Journey 06: "Freedom Road" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875077-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 5, 1997 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-178-3 | OriginalTitle = 機甲花嫁 | TranslitTitle = Kikō Hanayome | LicensedTitle = Angel of Chaos | ChapterList = * Fight 36: ** Mission 01: "Earthbound" * Fight 37: ** Mission 02: "Reunion" * Fight 38: ** Mission 03: "Obsession" * Fight 39: ** Mission 04: "Loyalties" * Fight 40: ** Mission 05: "Choices" * Fight 41: ** Mission 06: "Duality" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875078-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 8, 1998 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-243-8 | OriginalTitle = 馬借戦記 | TranslitTitle = Bājakku Senki | LicensedTitle = Fallen Angel | ChapterList = * Fight 42: ** Fight 01: "Promise" * Fight 43: ** Fight 02: "Good-byes" * Fight 44: ** Fight 03: "Evolution" * Fight 45: ** Fight 04: "Revolution" * Fight 46: ** Fight 05: "Death's Embrace" * Fight 47: ** Fight 06: "Dreams and Steel" | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-875079-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 6, 1998 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-293-3 | OriginalTitle = ザレム征服 | TranslitTitle = Zaremu Seifuku | LicensedTitle = Angel's Ascension | ChapterList = * Fight 48: ** Challenge 01: "Revelation" * Fight 49: ** Challenge 02: "Gun Dreams" * Fight 50: ** Challenge 03: "Fortune" * Fight 51: ** Challenge 04: "Memory" * Final Fight: ** Challenge 05: "Conquest" * Epilogue | Summary = }} Battle Angel Alita: Last Order | ISBN = 978-4-08-876188-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-824-9 | Title = Angel Reborn | ChapterList = * Phase:01 * Phase:02 * Phase:03 * Phase:04 * Phase:05 * Phase:06 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876276-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 29, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-976-5 | Title = Angel of the Innocents | ChapterList = * Phase:07 * Phase:08 * Phase:09 * Phase:10 * Phase:11 * Phase:12 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876350-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-135-6 | Title = Angel Eternal | ChapterList = * Phase:13 * Phase:14 * Phase:15 * Phase:16 * Phase:17 * Phase:18 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876471-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 19, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-281-0 | Title = Angel of Protest | ChapterList = * Phase:19 * Phase:20 * Phase:21 * Phase:22 * Phase:23 * Phase:24 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876590-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-282-7 | Title = Haunted Angel | ChapterList = * Phase:25 * Phase:26 * Phase:27 * Phase:28 * Phase:29 * Phase:30 * Phase:31 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876682-9 | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0057-7 | Title = The Angel & the Vampire | ChapterList = * Phase:32 * Phase:33 * Phase:34 * Phase:35 * Phase:36 * Phase:37 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876777-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 13, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0433-9 | Title = Guilty Angel | ChapterList = * Phase:38 * Phase:39 * Phase:40 * Phase:41 * Phase:42 * Phase:43 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-876876-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0865-8 | Title = Angel's Vision | ChapterList = * Phase:44 * Phase:45 * Phase:46 * Phase:47 * Phase:48 * Phase:49 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877123-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 11, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1348-5 | Title = Angel's Duty | ChapterList = * Phase:50 * Phase:51 * Phase:52 * Phase:53 * Phase:54 * Phase:55 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877270-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2164-0 | Title = Angel Goes Nova | ChapterList = * Phase:56 * Phase:57 * Phase:58 * Phase:59 * Phase:60 * Phase:61 * Phase:62 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877408-4 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2590-7 | Title = Angel Cake | ChapterList = * Phase:63 * Phase:64 * Phase:65 * Phase:66 * Phase:67 * Phase:68 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877483-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 13, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2918-9 | Title = Angel Redux | ChapterList = * Phase:69 * Phase:70 * Phase:71 * Phase:72 * Phase:73 * Phase:74 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877607-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3351-3 | Title = Sans Angel | ChapterList = * Phase:75 * Phase:76 * Phase:77 * Phase:78 * Phase:79 * Phase:80 * Phase:81 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877748-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | Title = — | ChapterList = * Phase:82 * Phase:83 * Phase:84 * Phase:85 * Phase:86 * Phase:87 | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-877885-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | Title = — | ChapterList = * Phase:88 * Phase:89 * Phase:90 * Phase:91 * Phase:92 * Phase:93 | Summary = }} References External links * * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=23 Official Battle Angel Alita page] Battle Angel Alita ru:Список глав манги Gunnm